1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope device, and particularly relates to an endoscope device wherein, in the event that an operation which is not a desired operation is performed, such endoscope device is controlled so as to not perform this operation which is not a desired operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, endoscope devices are widely used in medical fields and so forth. The operational content regarding which a surgeon uses an endoscope device has in recent years become more varied and more complicated, as the content of surgery and testing and so forth on subjects has improved. Therefore, it is necessary to have endoscope devices which can perform operations easily and safely in the case of a surgeon performing surgery and testing and so forth on a subject.
For example, the endoscope system proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-139947 includes a foot switch and a medical device, thus having a configuration wherein one or multiple medical devices can be operated easily and safely, by the surgeon operating the foot switch.